Ella era Oscuridad
by A.Gedeon
Summary: ArimaxLectora/Ghoul... Creen que los Ghoul solo son un problema de Japón? grave error, los primeros en identificar el problema fue una cultura mas adelantada, pero mas egoísta... tanto para ayudar a un país y beneficiarse por eso... (perdón terrible Summary, pero lean y sepan mas a fondo de lo que trata la historia). también es un PersonajexLectora, terminando con Arima. (plus 18)
1. Ojos violeta neón

Tokyo Ghoul es creado por Sui Ishida, los únicos personajes de mi pertenencia son los OC.

WARNING: Personajes OC y spoilers del manga.

Les recomiendo leer la sección "Gedeon Responde" ahí haré aclaraciones y cosas que no puedan entender o requieran de su aclaración.

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1… Ojos Violeta Neon.**

* * *

Todos creen que los ghouls son solo un problema de Japón, gran error, los Ghoul de un ojo, los experimentos con sus órganos implantados en cuerpos humanos y la CCG en Japón creando Ghouls para que trabajen con ellos o para ellos debería decir, no, no es nuevo, al menos no en los países Nórdicos, ellos han erradicado a todos los de mi especie y a los pocos que quedamos, nos obligan a trabajar para el gobierno, implantaron un collar de obediencia en ellos y así es como los controlan, sin duda un trabajo espléndido... lo que hace Japón es tan del siglo pasado, perdiendo a su gente por su propio egoísmo, si algo debo admitir es que al menos tenemos derechos y se nos considera como habitantes… mi jefe Einer Winter, el único en su clase, mato a mas de un centenar de Ghouls el solo, salvando la vida de sus subordinados en muchas ocasiones, clase especial?... no, a el lo llaman Odin, por el dios nórdico de nuestra mitología, por algo es considerado el dios máximo de este lugar y como termine trabajando para el, yo siendo una Ghoul pura, libre y con la habilidad única de tener mas de un kakugan en mi haber, poseo los 4 desde nacimiento, y a diferencia de los ojos rojos típicos de un Ghoul, los míos se vuelven de un violeta neón, así es Einer Winter "Odin" el logro vencerme, me dio la oportunidad de vivir toda mi vida como un perro Ghoul a su mandato, no me juzguen, pero fue buena oferta, aunque no puedo decir que me sienta orgullosa de eso, es triste pero no tuve oportunidad...

—(T/N)—

—Que pasa jefe?—

-Nos vamos a Japón—

—Tan repentino?—

—También creo que es una perdida de tiempo (T/N), pero han solicitado mi ayuda y debemos imponer el orden y la paz—

—Entonces así será—

—Nos vamos ya, así que allá te compraré ropa—

—Si jefe—

Como dije, soy solo su perro... diría perra pero eso suena tan mal, en fin creo que si me preguntarán "Extrañas tu libertad?" Mi respuesta mas clara sería "Si", en fin, mi jefe no a sido tan malo pero sin duda, es muy exigente y para el todo debe ser perfecto, de lo contrario no dudará en exterminarte, después de todo es el gran dios "Odin"... el viaje si fue largo, pesado y tedioso, pero al fin salimos de Europa, lo cual me emociona un poco, ya que como Ghoul libre nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Inspector Winter Einer, lo esperábamos—

—Un gusto presidente Washuu Tsuneyoshi—

—Pensamos que no aceptaría en venir a este lugar—

—Seré honesto, no iba a venir pero nunca esta mal un viaje para mi mascota... (T/N), baja ya—

—Ella es…—

—La única Ghoul de ojos violeta neon—

—Como es que…—

—Sus puntos ciegos eran nulos y su velocidad increíble, pensé que moriría, pero al final encontré su debilidad, se rindió y desde entonces es mi perro rastreador y mi escudo—

—Las leyendas que lo rodean deben ser ciertas—

—Lo son, los nórdicos no tenemos sentido del humor respecto a las cosas serías—

—Por favor vayamos al CCG, es necesario que conozca a los demás—

—Bien... (T/N), se rápida y no me hagas perder el tiempo—

—Perdón jefe, ya voy—

Japón ah... que diferente luce todo aquí... baje del avión y seguí el pasó de mi jefe, el trayecto del aeropuerto a las oficinas centrales del CCG fue rápido, era un gran edificio, no tanto como en el que trabajamos, pero es imponente, limpio y alto... que es ese olor?...

—Jefe—

Mi jefe pudo entender a la perfección a lo que me refería, cuando le hable.

—Sus perros llamados Quinkes están cerca, o me equivoco?—

—No se equivoca venga por aquí—

El anciano nos llevo hasta una sala de juntas, así que pude olerlos, ellos son los famosos Quinkes, su olor es peculiar, es como un French puddle o un chihuahua en una jaula de leonés.

—Señor Winter-sama, ellos son los Quinkes, mejor conocidos como Quinx Squad, parte fundamental de nuestro equipo—

—Hmmm... y sus collares?—

—Collares?—

—(T/N), muestrales—

Me descubrí un poco el cuello y todos pusieron una cara de asombró...

—Y para que sirve?—

—Para controlarlos, de lo contrario seguirían libres—

—Pero ellos no necesitan carne o sangre humana—

—Por ahora—

—Jefe... en este lugar ay mas que Quinkes—

—Oh ya veo entonces mi sentido aun no me falla... adivinas por mi (T/N)?—

—Si usted me lo permite—

—No, mejor esta vez no… tu el de cabello bicolor—

—Yo?—

—Si—

—Que pasa?—

—Tu eres un medio Ghoul o me equivoco?—

—Ammm... no—

—Hmmm... (T/N)—

Me hizo la famosa seña secreta de "Vigilalo de cerca" nadie mas que el y yo entendemos esas señales, después de todo, fueron la idea de Einar Winter... le respondí con la seña de "afirmativo".

—Y cual es tu nombre Ghoul?—

—Me llamo Sasaki Haise—

—Bien... podemos irnos?—

—Si, por favor Winter-sama, sigame…—

El jefe de este lugar sin duda le tenia un gran respeto a mi jefe y claro no es para más, su nombre es respetado por todos los inspectores y cazadores de Ghouls, salí tras de ellos y después volvimos a entrar ahora a una sala de conferencias aun mas grande, todos los inspectores de clases altas estaban ahí y al frente el podium, esperando por la llegada de mi jefe...

—Les presento a la mas grande leyenda humana del mundo entreno Winter Einer—

Todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia ante mi jefe, era algo digno de ver en realidad, tanto respeto le tenían y se podía sentir...

—Estoy en este lugar por un llamado de S.O.S que me han enviado, al parecer los Ghouls han tomado mas lugares de los que deberían y eso no lo permitiré, alguien tiene alguna pregunta?—

Todos alzaron la mano, creo que todos querían preguntarle por si eran verdad todos esos rumores y leyendas que se cuentan de el...

—Tu…*señalo* cual es tu duda?—

—Es verdad que mato al único Ghoul de ojos violeta neón en existencia?—

—No la mate, ella sigue con vida—

Se escucharon murmullos en toda la habitación, todos se preguntaban lo mismo "Entonces no es tan fuerte como dicen!" o el "es un ella?".

—Entonces?—

—Ella ahora es mi subordinada... (T/N)—

Di un paso al frente y todos me miraron incrédulos, yo era ese Ghoul de ojos violeta neón, único en su clase?... pues si...

—Y como sabemos que es ella?—

Hablo alguien de entre la multitud, a lo que mi jefe sonrió, jamas había visto una sonrisa de su parte ante una pregunta de esa índole...

— (T/N)…—

Tome aire y me tranquilice, sabia a lo que se refería, que mostrará mis ojos ante los escépticos... así lo hice, cambie mis ojos por los de un Ghoul, Violetas neón, el color del miedo, no de la sangre, todos se quedaron asombrados, era verdad, yo era esa Ghoul de la que se contaban leyendas de su poder y como perdió ante el gran e imponente dios Odin... mi jefe...

—Creo ya se han dado cuenta de que no miento y la verdadera historia esta frente a ustedes—

—Y no nos comerá?—

—No, ella esta controlada por un collar, solo yo puedo ordenar cuando puede comer y cuando puede atacar y tomar su forma Ghoul—

—Y porque no sabíamos nada de esos collares?—

—Porque ustedes no son nuestra prioridad, entiendan que solo e venido a poner orden, lo demás será por su cuenta—

Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos en toda la habitación muchos de queja e indignación, porque ellos no contaban con esa tecnología y la necesitaban con urgencia, pero los nórdicos son tan celosos de sus inventos que será difícil que puedan y quieran compartirlos con el mundo enteró...

—Disculpe Winter-sama, pero ahora nos gustaría discutir acerca del plan para acabar con el árbol Aogiri—

—No ay plan, (T/N) y yo atacaremos solos, de involucrar a mas humanos en esta ruleta rusa se quedaran sin personal—

—Pero atacarlos... solos... eso sería suicidio—

—Eh peleado contra mas Ghouls y de rangos mucho mas altos de los que ustedes puedan conocer, y lo e echo sólo y si no fuera poco la tengo a ella—

—Pero…—

—Solo quiero que me den toda la información de ese tal árbol de Aoguiri, ustedes pueden encargarse de los Ghoul pequeños en las ciudades, si eso es todo me gustaría conocer un poco la ciudad—

—Ah... si si Winter-sama—

Todos en ese lugar se quedaron sin habla, pero mi jefe tenia razón, hemos peleado contra mas de una horda de los Ghouls y siempre salimos victoriosos, esto no era nuevo...

Salimos del edificio y nos dieron un pequeño recorrido por ese lugar, era grande, sin duda Tokyo es una ciudad cosmopolita...

—(T/N), ve y compra 2 café—

—Si jefe—

Entre al establecimiento, era un buen lugar, acogedor... Llena de camaradería, sin duda algo que yo jamás había experimentado...

—Hola que le puedo ofrecer?—

—Dos cafés, uno con leche de soya y dos de azúcar y otro de grano tostado italiano y sin azúcar, para llevar—

—Ya mismo—

Las cafeterías están llenas de Ghouls, sus aromas son únicos, aunque traten de mezclarse con el aroma del café, nunca podrán de mi olfato, todos ellos son débiles, por ahora no daré alerta a mi jefe... dejaré que disfruten su vida un poco más...

—Aquí están sus cafés, vuelva pronto—

—Lo haré, gracias—

Me retiré del lugar, a mas de uno le cause un escalofrío terrible, estoy segura de ello, hahaha es tan divertido...

—Que encontraste—

—Un buen aroma a café—

—Hmmm... ese no es nuestro trabajo, destruimos Aoguiri, y nos vamos—

—Si jefe—

Sabía que no podría ocultarlo, pero mi jefe tiene razón esos débiles Ghouls no son nuestro objetivo...

—Y sabe bien, sin duda sabes como me gusta el café (T/N)…—

—Es mi trabajo después de todo—

—Los ghoul son los mejores a la hora de hacer café…—

—No todos lo saben—

—Y también a la hora de dejar huellas—

A que se refería con eso? había encontrado algo nuevamente y como era posible, e revisado incluso el olor, son ghouls de clase baja a comparación de los S o SS, nada del otro mundo.

—Jefe?—

—No me mires de esa forma (T/N)… pero después tendremos que regresar a este café—

—Claro, como usted mande—

—Winter-sama podría no quedarse, podría perderse—

—Vale, ya vamos—

Continuamos con el recorrido por el lugar, nos detuvimos en varias ocaciones a petición de mi jefe, le gusta observar detenidamente cada lugar y cada detalle de este…

—Suficiente, ahora regresemos a las oficinas, necesito encontrarme con alguien ahí—

—Claro Winter-sama—

Como siempre seguí a mi jefe sin decir una palabra a menos que el me lo pidiera, detestaba que hablara cuando no me lo pedía, muchas veces me queje, pero siempre resultaba peor, así que aprendi a controlarme y a no perder la cabeza por cosas pequeñas, nuevamente en el edificio, mi jefe entro solo a una sala de puertas enormes de caoba, pero ates de entrar se giro y me susurro al oído…

—Quédate aqui—

—Si jefe—

—No tardo y después tu y yo hablaremos de algo muy importante—

—Busco el lugar adecuado?—

—Seria lo mas conveniente—

—Bien—

Me puse en la busca de cámaras y de personal de seguridad, tenia que buscar un punto muerto en este edificio, en mi caminata todos me miraban intrigados, porque no me conocían y jamas me habían visto ademas no parecía japonesa, hahahaha eso cualquiera podía notarlo a leguas, pero ni hablar…

—Disculpe—

—Es a mi?—

—S…si…—

Era un chico… de piel morena y cabello color verde oscuro, con un parche en el ojo mientras el otro es de un tono verde, sin duda es lindo, algo bajo para ser un hombre… alto, este no es un aroma de hombre…

—Que pasa Quinke—

—Yo… queria preguntarte…—

—Vale vale, no seas tan penoso y dime que es lo que pasa?—

—Tu que eres?—

—Una ghoul pura—

—Oh… pero porque eres tan diferente?—

—Hahaha te refieres a porque no estoy sedienta de sangre todo el tiempo?—

—Ammm…hi…—

—Bueno, veras, mi jefe el alto hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos, me coloco este collar horrible y con esto puede controlar algunas de mis habilidades como Ghoul—

—A si?—

—Si, es algo triste porque estoy atada a mi jefe por el resto de mi vida, pero al menos puedo vivir una vida… con comodidades—

—Ya veo… y… porque todos te miran con asombro o incluso terror?—

—Ah… ya entiendo… hahahaha así que tu no sabes las historias que se cuentan de un Ghoul con ojos violeta neon?—

—Un Ghoul con ojos violeta neon?—

—Lo tomare como un no… ese Ghoul del que hablan soy yo, soy única debido a mi habilidad de poseer los 4 kakugan—

—E… eso es…—

—Antes de que digas imposible, debo decir que no, no lo es, pues yo soy la prueba viviente, pero igual no importa, ahora porque no me haces un favor—

—Ah… hi—

—Me darías un recorrido por las instalaciones?—

—S…si, sígueme por favor—

Que lindo es, sobre todo inocente, jamas e estado con una chica/chico, seria divertido supongo, el recorrido fue bastante bueno, me explico las áreas y pude buscar los puntos muertos, casi nulos, pero aun no son tan buenos los japoneses, sin duda ya encontré el lugar perfecto, mi jefe estar complacido…

—Cual es tu nombre?—

—Oh… lo lamento mi nombre es Mutsuki Tooru—

—Un gusto Mutsuki, yo soy (T/N) Van Zielf—

—Quieres conocer a los demás Quinx—

—Hmmm… vale, mi jefe tardara un buen rato al parecer, así que vamos—

Le tome de la mano y el sonrojo, es tan lindo en verdad, me llevo hasta donde estaban todos, incluso el Ghoul artificial…

—Sasaki-san… eh… eh traído a la chica que venia con el hombre—

—Oh… mucho gusto—*ofreció su mano*

La verdad es que si dude un minuto en aceptar su mano, jamas me había mezclado con los Ghouls inferiores a mi, incluso en donde trabajo, no me permiten mezclarme con Ghouls de bajo rango y mucho menos los que son Ghouls artificiales…

—Si, un gusto Sasaki Haise—

—Veo que ya te haz aprendido mi nombre—

—Claro después de todo soy una investigadora Ghoul—

—Sasaki-san, ella es una ghoul como tu— dijo Tooru

—Bueno realmente no como tu, puesto que a ti te crearon, yo lo soy desde mi nacimiento—

—Oh ya veo… y porque tu una Ghoul ayudas a los investigadores?—

—Por que en donde nosotros vivimos, los Ghouls tenemos derechos, solo si aceptamos vivir bajo el mandato de nuestros captores, en este caso Einer Winter fue el mío y me ofreció esta forma de vida y acepte—

—Ya veo… debió ser duro—

—No tienes ni idea—

—Mamman…—

—Cierto, íbamos a ir a comer, nos acompañas?—

—No—

—P…pero… porque?—

—No tengo la autorización de mi jefe y de desobedecerlo ser castigada—

—Que forma tan espartana de pedir obediencia—

—Quizás lo sea, pero nuestras costumbres y pensamientos son diferentes a los suyos—

—Buen punto, entonces te quedas?—

—Si, ademas devo volver ya—

—Vale, espero volvamos a coincidir—

—Quizás así sea Sasaki Haise—

Antes de que ellos pudieran retirarse, me fui antes, ese tal Sasaki Haise es un completo misterio, puedo sentir su fuerza como un Ghoul artificial de clase A, pero también un aumento a un S y quizás hasta un SS…

—Esto sera divertido—

Me apresure a llegar a las a fueras de la puerta, antes de que mi jefe saliera, y decidí quedarme ahí a esperar, ya había encontrado un punto muerto… me quede esperando por el otra hora, hasta que por fin salió…

—Y bien—

—Lo encontre—

—Que mas encontraste?—

—Sasaki Haise es un ghoul artificial… clase A, pero su poder solo esta siendo contenido, podría llegar a ser incluso un clase SS—

—Interesante…—

—WINTER-SAMA!—

—Si?—

Un hombre de cabello negro salir corriendo de ese lugar, se veía conmocionado…

—Esta seguro de lo que va hacer?—

—Así es director Washuu Yoshitoki—

—Pero incluso Arima-san no podría el solo—

—Pero yo no soy el, lamento la decisión, pero es lo mejor para ustedes—

—Creo que se arriesga a lo estupido—

—Muchas veces lo han dicho y siempre terminan comiendo sus propias palabras—

—Hmmm… entonces nos encargaremos de erradicar a los Ghouls pequeños y ustedes del árbol de Aogiri—

—Si—

El hombre se me quedo viendo unos minutos y después volvió a ver a mi jefe, con ojos llenos de intriga y preocupación, mientras mi jefe estaba despreocupado y sin una pizca de emociones innecesarias… según el.

—Perdón el cambio de tema, pero ella es…—

—La Ghoul de ojos violeta neon—

—No es un mito?—

—No… (T/N), muéstrale—

Como siempre volví a cambiar mis ojos por los de un Ghoul, este me miro asombrado y horrorizado, entonces todas las leyendas que se decían de mi y de el eran verdad, Dios y demonio trabajando a la par, era algo que no veía a diario…

—Espero toda la información en mi habitación director Washuu—

—Si, la tendra—

Y sin mas se retiro, dejándonos solos, camine con mi jefe hasta llevarlo al punto muerto perfecto que había encontrado gracias Mutsuki, quizás de no haberme encontrado con el jamas hubiera dado con este lugar.

—Buen lugar—

—Lo es—

—Ahora a lo que quería hablar contigo—

—De que trata?—

—Nos llevaremos al Ghoul llamado "El rey de un ojo" o también le conocen mejor como "Búho de un ojo"—

—Entonces necesitaremos un collar—

—No hace falta—

—Jefe?—

—Esto será mejor que un juego de ajedrez—

Esa sonrisa de nuevo, cada vez me da mas miedo mi jefe, que es lo que realmente planea con llevarse a ese famoso "Rey de un ojo", se que antes de venir a Japón el tuvo una charla con el presidente del CGN (que es donde trabajamos), al parecer fue de suma confidencialidad porque nadie mas que el presidente y mi jefe estuvieron ahí, eso habrá sido de lo que hablaron, de capturar al "Rey de un ojo"?…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA?…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, esta es mi nueva historia, espero no me maten por esta historia loca que me salió de la nada justo a las 3 de la mañana… si veo que no tiene el éxito esperado o que no es muy llamativa, le dejare como oneshot.

 ***Dejen sus comentarios y criticas me gustaría saber su opinión***

GRACIAS POR LEER.

CIAOSSU.


	2. Un corazón de metal

Tokyo Ghoul es creado por Sui Ishida, los únicos personajes de mi pertenencia son los OC.

WARNING: Personajes OC y spoilers del manga.

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2… Un corazón de metal.**

* * *

—Jefe?—

—Te confesaría la verdad (T/N), pero aun no es tiempo—

—Pero el ghoul del que usted habla solo es un clase SS—

—Lo sé y no le necesitamos tal cual como para ser parte de un miembro de la CGN—

—Jefe, no entiendo?—

—Tu solo apégate a mis ordenes y pronto lo sabrás—

—Bien—

—Ahora si vamos a la casa donde nos quedaremos—

—Si—

Sin demora partimos al lugar, creo que era una casa normal, modesta y con quizás dos habitaciones, pero no, los de la CCG, fueron generosos al darnos o mas bien darle a mi jefe un penthouse, aunque no lo diga mucho es que ser su ayudante tiene buenas recompensas.

—Es un lugar agradable no lo crees?—

—Si—

—No tienes hambre (T/N)?—

—Si un poco—

—Bueno, no creo que aquí tengan carne de humano, pero porque no vas a buscar un poco de comida?—

—Pediré que me lleven a alguna fosa común o a la morgue—

—Si haz lo que quieras por el resto de la noche—

—Jefe?—

—Si también puedes ocupar tus habilidades ghoul, pero no puedes comer humanos vivos—

— _Las ordenes han sido aceptadas, Einer Winter, ocupación de las habilidades Ghoul, menos la ingesta de humanos vivos—*_ hablo el collar*

—Bien ahora vete y no hagas ruido de regreso—

—Si jefe—

Y sin mas salir de ese lugar, tenia la posibilidad de ocupar mis poderes ghoul, eso me llenaba un poco de felicidad, no tengo limitaciones en cuanto a ellos respecta, pero demonios, sigo creyendo que es mas divertido cazar la comida a que solo te la entreguen fría y sin vida… eso no es divertido

 **NARRADOR—**

Caminaste por varias direcciones, eras sin duda hermosa y con un cuerpo que cualquiera con ojos desearía, tus ojos (C/O) miraban al piso pateando cualquier cosa que se encontrara en tu camino, usabas unas botas blancas de nieve de tacón del 9, tenias un traje de licra blanco con detalles en los costados, el traje resaltaba aun mas tus atributos y haciendo una acentuación en tu zona intima, la licra como tal contaba como tu uniforme de la CGN y tu usabas siempre una pequeña chamarra de invierno con orejas de oso y unos guantes negros, las mangas de esta chamarra te cubrían la mitad de tus manos, dejando solo visibles media palma y tus dedos, tu cabello (C/C) resaltaba pues hacia contraste con el borde afelpado de tu chamarra el cual era blanco, al igual que el de las mangas, aunque no quisieras llamas la atención lo hacías, pero ni hablar ese era tu unirme y debías usarlo siempre, al menos tu como Ghoul debías hacerlo…

—Tokyo es tan grande… podría perderme en cualquier mome…—

Dejaste la frase inconclusa pues un aroma inundo tus pulmones y tu nariz, que era ese olor, era de un ghoul claro pero, peleando… corriste lo mas que pudiste y decidiste mirar el combate, eran los miembros del Quinx Squad y peleaban con un tipo de una mascara de serpiente al parecer.

—Kawaii que linda mascara tiene ese Ghoul de rango S—

Veías como pasaba todo, como los miembros no podían del todo contra el, entonces observaste que ese ghoul atacaría a uno de los miembros cuando apareció Sasaki, mostrando una parte de su verdadero poder, peleaba bastante bien aunque sin duda era torpe con algunos movimientos, pues tu pudiste matar a ese ghoul serpiente hace minutos…

—Hahahaha esta por perder el control ese tal Sasaki Haise, quiero jugar con el—

Antes de que la serpiente se fuera tu tomaste tu forma ghoul, esos ojos neon se hicieron presentes al igual que uno de tus 4 kagunes, caíste en medio de ellos dos, ambos observaron con ojos bien abiertos tu presencia, la serpiente decidido correr, el no te importaba, querías jugar con ese ghoul artificial…

—Hallo honig—

—T…tu…—

—Es mi turno de jugar—

Le atacaste y este se cubrió pero pudiste penetrar fácilmente su barrera, los inspectores que rodeaban la zona se quedaron atónitos, la ghoul de ojos violeta neon había aparecido y estaba peleando con Sasaki, porque hacia eso?…

—Sabes, me encantaría seguir jugando Sasaki Haise, pero debo buscar la fosa común o alguna morgue, porque en verdad tengo hambre—

—Q…quien eres?—

—Aquí la pregunta es quien eres tu en realidad— respondiste

—(T/N)-san!— grito el peliverde

—Oh, Mutsuki, conoces alguna fo…—

Sentiste como te atravesaba algo por tu costado izquierdo, sonreíste y te regañaste mentalmente por no haberlo sometido y haberle dado la espalda así de fácil a alguien que ocultaba su verdad tras una fachada…

—(T/N)-san!— volvió a decir el peliverde

—No te preocupes Mutsuki…—

Te levantaste y miraste a Sasaki, ya había perdido el control y lo sabias, su actitud era clara, no podía controlarse, entonces sentiste la presencia de alguien que apuntaba con un arma a donde se encontraban, con tu kagune sometiste a Sasaki, dejándolo imposibilitado y sometido en el piso sin poder mover uno solo de sus músculos, miraste en la dirección de donde sentías la amenaza, cerraste un ojo, estiraste tu mano y la pusiste en forma de pistola, haciendo un sonido con la boca y al final dando una sonrisa, cosa que le helo la sangre a Akira, que era la encargada de controlar a Sasaki.

—Esa Ghoul es diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes… esos ojos…—

Dijo para votar el arma y comenzar a temblar, en verdad nadie le había dicho de la existencia de un ghoul con ojos violetas que no oculta su cara de la CCG, había oído rumores, provenientes de Europa y como habían dado con un ghoul de ojos violetas y como este podía acabar con mil hombres de un solo golpe… será el mismo ghoul del que escucho?…

—Sasaki Haise, que se siente no tener el control de sus acciones…—

Dijiste acercándote mas hacia el, bajando lentamente hasta su nivel, tomaste su cara con sus dedos largos y finos.

—Yo te voy a calmar—

Mordiste tu labio inferior hasta que este comenzo a sangrar, besándolo, este abrió mas los ojos, pero tu sangre era diferente, esta la calmaba y le tranquilizaba, después de un momento su kagune desaparecio y su ojo regreso a la normalidad, este quedo en el piso rendido y quedandose dormido. Soltaste su cara delicadamente y acariciaste sus cabellos, rápidamente todos se acercaron a el…

—Mutsuki—

—(T/N)-san, que acaba de pasar?—

—No a pasado nada del otro mundo, el necesitaba mi ayuda y se la di—

—Pero a bebido tu sangre—

—Y eso le hará dormir hasta mañana, ademas es mejor controlarlo de mi forma a darle un tiro no crees?— sonreíste

—Hi… si creo… es lo mejor…—

—Por cierto, conoces alguna morgue o fosa común, por aquí porque me muero de hambre!—

—Hahaha, (T/N)-san usted es muy diferente a lo que eh conocido en los ghouls—

—Porque yo no tengo esos horribles ojos rojos Mutsuki—

Sonreíste nuevamente, pero muy en el fondo, desearías tener esos ojos rojos en vez de los violeta neon, pero eso era algo que no ibas a decirle a alguien que apenas conocías…

—El que conoce mejor esos lugares de Kuki Urie—

—Y ese quien es?—

—El de cabello morado—

—El de los dos lunares debajo de su ojo?—

—Hi, justo el—

—Gracias Mutsuki-kun—

Acariciaste su cara y la agarraste quedando a milímetros de sus labios, relamiste tus labios y Mutsuki solo pudo sonrojar violentamente, sonreíste ante la reacción de Mutsuki.

—Hahaha quizás algún dia Mutsuki-kun—

Soltaste su cara y te alejaste de el, caminaste hasta llegar a donde estaba ese tal Kuki Urie, este te miro de arriba a abajo.

—Te gusta lo que vez Urie?—

—Quien te dijo mi nombre?—

—No te importa, llévame a alguna fosa común o a una morgue—

—Y porque no vas tu sola—

—Porque si no me llevas tu serás mi comida…narr—

Tomaste su cara con tus manos y lo miraste seductivamente, trago un poco de saliva, pero al final acepto, te llevaría, no quería ser comido por algo tan estupido como eso. Tomaron un taxi el cual los llevo hasta su destino, mientras que donde paso todo…

—Tooru… o soy yo o esa mujer iba a besarte?—

—Yo… yo… no lo se—

—Menuda suerte que tienes maldito Tooru…—

—Hahaha quizás después te bese Shizaru—

—ESO CREES!— *ojos en corazón*

—Hahaha quizás—

—Ustedes, quien era ese ghoul?—

Se acerco hasta ellos la investigadora Mado, con ojos visiblemente aterrados.

—Si claro que la conocemos investigadora Mado—

—Quien es?—

—Es Van Zielf (T/N)—

—Y como la conocen?—

—Bueno, ella y si jefe llegaron hoy y nos hicieron la presentación oficial, su jefe es alguien estoico y mas frío que el polo norte, sus ojos parecen dos tundras sin vida y sus expresiones faciales son nulas—

—Odin?… así le dicen?—

—No lo sabemos, el no se presento formalmente ante nosotros, pero ella si—

—Ya veo… bueno llévense a Sasaki y que descanse—

—HI INVESTIGADORA MADO!—

Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y cargaron el cuerpo de Sasaki, llevándoselo con ellos hasta su hogar… por tu parte Urie te había acompañado, incluso te miro detenidamente como comas e ingerías esos cuerpos…

—AH! DANK FÜR DAS ESSEN!—

dijiste con un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa, pero tus palabras habían dejado bastante confundido a tu acompañante, que es lo que habías dicho?…

—Y eso que fue?—

—Disculpa, cuando me emociono mucho suelo hablar en mi idioma—

—Hmmm ya veo y que dijiste?—

—Gracias por la comida—

Esas simples palabras helaron la sangre de Urie, por un momento olvido que eras un ghoul, es verdad tu solo vez a esos cuerpos como comida y nada mas.

—Porque no atacas a los humanos vivos?—

—Lo tengo prohibido—

—Quien te lo prohibe?—

Bajaste el zipper de la chamarra, dejando a la vista el collar.

—Esto me lo impide?—

—Pero solo es un collar—

—Un collar implantado quirúrgicamente, que controla nuestros nervios y regulariza la actividad cerebral por la de un humano común y corriente, en pocas palabras nos hace mas humanos—

—Haha… ustedes queriendo ser humanos…—

—Te diré algo muy gracioso Urie… la personas siempre han querido ser lo opuesto a lo que son, sin importar el precio de esto—

—Uh?—

—Siempre quise ser mas humana, jamas pude y ahora que lo "soy", eh perdido mi libertad para siempre—

—Tu libertad?—

—Hahahaha mi jefe, es el único que puede decidir si vivo o muero y solo el—

Urie trago saliva con dificultad, si lo que decías era verdad, que clase de monstruos eran esas personas, si bien no amaba a los ghouls, pero tampoco era como para hacer eso y someter su existencia a la de un humano común y corriente… o bueno…

—A que sabe la carne humana?—

—Hahaha no lo se Urie… no puedo decirte a que sabor de lo que ustedes ingieren se parece, pues en mi vida no eh comido otra cosa que no sea la de humano—

—Hmmm buen punto—

—Bueno gracias por traerme aquí Urie, tengo que regresar con mi jefe—

—Bien—

—Nos vemos después—

Tomaste la cara del pelimorado y le diste un beso pequeño y rápido en sus labios, este sonrojo y se cubrió los labios, tu sonreíste y te alejaste de donde estaba el, continuando tu camino por esa ciudad, eran las 11 de la noche, querías buscar algo de diversión o algo que pudiera entretener, porque en verdad que si regresabas así e rápido a tu jaula, solo te quedarías pensando en que hubiera pasado si…

—Veamos… A YA SE!—

Golpeaste tu palma de la mano con tu puño cerrado y sonreíste, irías a los barrios bajos a ver que había de interesante ahí, entraste a un bar, pudiste sentir el olor, era un bar de ghouls, sin duda seria divertido…

—Hola, que te sirvo guapa— dijo la bartender

—Hmmm… dame lo que le sirves a todos aquí— sonreíste

Ahí se encontraban dos hombres en la barra a tu lado, estos te miraron con intriga, quien eras y que hacías ahí? eran sus principales preguntas…

—Ten—

—Gracias—

Oliste la copa, sin duda era sangre, sonreíste y la tomaste, ambos hombres y ahora la bartender te miraban con intriga, miraste a los hombres de reojo y sonreíste, algo que les erizo la piel de inmediato.

—También soy una Ghoul, lieben—

Echaste una risa y sin mas te levantaste dejando ahí el dinero por el trago, pero antes de salir fuiste detenida por una mano en tu hombro…

—Quien eres?—

—No hago sexo oral lieben, será mejor que olvides esa idea—

—Yo… no me importa eso, quiero saber quien eres—

—Pero si ya haz oído de mi— sonreíste

—Eh?—

—Todos los ghouls han escuchado de mi y como fui asesinada por el gran odin—

—Tu… no… eso es…—

—Imposible?…—

Esta vez reíste con ganas y te volteaste a ver a los 3, cambiando tus ojos, estos los miraron con pavor y terror, eras la ghoul de ojos violeta neon, ojos como la niebla que inculcaba un terrible miedo en lo mas profundo de sus corazones y su ser, ojos que te paralizaban y te hacían de piedra.

—No puede ser…—

—Disfruten su velada liebt… porque su paz no será eterna—

—A que te refieres?—

—Hahahahahahahahaha son tan lindos—

Les volviste a dar la espalda y te fuiste, sin duda los 3 ahí presentes se quedaron pensantes, a que te referías con eso, pero lo mas importante, eras real no solo una leyenda o un mito, en verdad existías, pero tu existencia que significaba realmente?, muerte?, salvación?…

—Uta, será mejor que des aviso a tus aliados—

—Hi Renji-kun—

—Por mi parte daré aviso a los de Re: Anteiku—

Ambos partieron por sus lados, tenian que dar aviso de que la ghoul de ojos violeta neon estaba en Japón, si era bueno o malo, debían dar aviso…

 **CON WINTER**

—Jefe?—

—Einer, haz dando rienda suelta a (T/N)—

—Si—

—Bien, si ella hace bien su parte, se hará notar por todos los ghouls de Tokyo—

—Ella es buena para eso—

—Te mandare los collares necesarios para los Ghouls que capturaran—

—Me han dado libertad total con el árbol de Aogiri—

—Como se esperaba de los japoneses, aun son crédulos y confiados—

—Le debo contar a (T/N) sobre el plan?—

—No hasta tener al rey de un ojo—

—Bien, será como usted mande jefe—

—Y una ultima cosa Einer—

—Cual es?—

—Aleja a (T/N) lo mas que puedas de Kishou Arima—

—Porque?—

—Kishou no es idiota como los demás, si nota la presencia de (T/N), la seguirá hasta descubrir nuestros planes—

—Entiendo—

—Y tu acércate a el y mantenlo vigilado—

—Así sera jefe—

—Continua con tu trabajo, nos vemos pronto Einer—

*Fin de la llamada*

Sin duda estaban planeando algo, collares para los ghouls, lo que sea que estuviesen planeando sin duda no era bueno, y sin quererlo tu les estabas ayudando en sus planes, si tan solo supieras lo que planean a tus espaldas, hubieras deseado jamas haber ido a Japón.

 **CONTIGO**

Seguiste caminando, hasta que llegaste a un parque, se veía solo y tranquilo, tomaste asiento en una banca y sacaste un cigarrillo de la bolsa de tu chamarra, lo encendiste y diste un gran golpe al cigarro, sacando el humo después…

—Los ghouls somos criaturas curiosas…—

Escuchaste unos pasos caminar, estos eran tranquilos y venían en tu dirección, miraste a la derecha y nada, entonces volteaste a la izquierda y viste a un hombre con una gabardina negra y un traje a medida, con una corbata en índigo, cabellos blancos como la nieve y gafas, sin duda era atractivo, llego hasta donde estabas y tomo asiento a tu lado.

—Buenas noches— dijo

—Buenas noches— respondiste

Seguiste fumando, pero sentías un poco acelerado tu corazón, era la primera vez que estabas tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera tu jefe o el presidente de la CGN… terminaste tu cigarrillo y después volviste a sacar otro, encendiéndolo.

—El cigarro te va a matar— hablo

—No tengo miedo a morir—

—Entonces somos dos, pero creo que morir a causa del cigarro es estupido—

—Pues que mejor que morir por tu propia mano y con gusto—

—No lo entiendo—

—Y muy poca gente lo hace—

—…—

—…—

El albino saco un libro y comenzo a leerlo, su portada llamo tu atención y lo miraste con asombro, se veía interesante y te entraron unas ganas de pedir por que te contara la reseña de ese libro…

—Es un buen libro?—

—No lo se, a penas me lo prestaron—

—Oh… tiene un bello diseño de portada—

—Si, lo tiene—

—…—

Sonreíste y sonrojaste al mismo tiempo, lo que el albino noto y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible…

—Como te llamas?—

—Eh?—

—Que, como te llamas?—

—(T/N) Van Zielf—

—No eres de Japón… que te trae aquí?—

—Trabajo—

—Hmmm… ya veo, debes tener cuidado, con las calles a estas horas, pueden ser peligrosas—

—No creo que lo sean—

—Aun así, eres una presa muy… tentadora—

—Gracias por el cumplido—

—De nada—

—Bueno será mejor que vuelva…—

—Tienes algo que hacer mañana?—

—No lo se—

—Que te parece si nos volvemos a ver aquí a la misma hora de hoy—

—Es una cita entonces…—

Te levantaste y le dedicaste una sonrisa al albino, el cual correspondió y sin mas seguiste con tu camino, debías llegar con tu jefe o seguro te castigaría.

—Und ich bin zu hause!—

—Willkommen— respondio

—La mento haber tardado—

—Descuida, ahora debemos descansar—

—Si—

Ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

 **POV PROTAGONISTA.**

Conocer a tantas personas es algo raro, no me incomoda, cuando era una Ghoul libre lo hacia todo el tiempo, me rodeaba de ghouls que eran amables y divertidos, buenas personas a su forma, incluso me rodeaba de ghouls un poco más tétricos y crueles, aprendí de todos ellos, nos divertíamos con charlas comunes y corrientes...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

—Y entonces que (T/N), que hiciste?—

—Hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar... los mate a todos, eran ellos o yo, no me dejaron opción—

—Hahahaha esos investigadores son idiotas creyendo que pueden derrotarte—

—No estoy exenta de la muerte James, pero no pretendo morir ya... no todavía—

Entonces uno de mis mejores amigos entro en nuestro punto de reunión, estaba desangrándose y al parecer no podía regenerarse...

—Kelian!—

—(T/N)… huyan…—

—huir? De que hablas Kelian?—

—Es Odin…—

Calló al suelo y ahí mismo lo vi morir, corrí a abrazarlo, lo tome en mis brazos y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando sobre su cadáver, Kelian, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, aprendimos todo juntos, cuando yo aun me negaba a matar humanos el lo hacia por mí, me decía que el siempre me evitaría los malos tragos y que siempre estaría ahí para protegerme, lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, sus cabellos dorados siempre me daban esperanza, luchamos juntos en todas las batallas... pero ya no más.

—Atrapenlos a todos—

Entonces lo vi, gabardina negra como el carbón, cabellos rubios cenizos, ojos azul pálido, su simple presencia daba miedo, tenia miedo...

—Tu... tu mataste a Kelian!—

Dije dejando el cuerpo inerte de mi amado Kelian en el pisó, estaba enojada y el maldito que me lo había arrebatado era el temido Odin...

—Hm? Y que harás al respecto monstruo—

—Yo te daré el mismo final—

Saque mis kagunes y estos me envolvieron en una armadura, quería ver un monstruo, pues eso era lo que iba a tener...

—Ojos violetas neón... al fin nos encontramos—

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desperté de golpe, era solo un sueño del pasado, pose mi mano en mi corazón, aun me dolía lo de Kelian, si el pudiera verme ahora... ¿Me odiaría?.

—(T/N), vístete rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer—

—Ya voy jefe—

Me levante y me coloque mi uniforme, me dolía la cabeza, los recuerdos del pasado siempre me afectan, pero eso no le podía importar menos a mi jefe. Salí ya lista al comedor con mi jefe, ahí estaba un plato con carne de humano y una copa de sangre... AB+...

—Jefe?—

—Ayer pedí que me trajeran comida para ti, así que come—

—Gracias—

—Si, pero come rápido, quiero irme ya—

Comí rápido y al acabar salimos con dirección al CCG, como siempre en el camino mi jefe no dijo nada y por lo tanto yo tampoco, al llegar fuimos directo a la sala de conferencias, donde se encontraban todos.

—Winter-sama, que bueno que ya este aquí, queríamos que estuviera presente en los planes—

—Planes para que director Washuu?—

—Para capturar al gourmet—

—Y?—

—Dicen que ahí ay miembros del árbol de Aogiri—

—Hmmmm... bien cualquier cosa que los relacione me importa—

Mi jefe tomo asiento y yo me quede de pie recargada en una de las paredes escuchando atentamente a lo que decían, su plan no era malo pero no creo que sea de los mejores, mandaron a investigar a un chico llamado Juuzou y a su gente, también a los Quinx Squad, no estaba mal... pero entonces al final una chica de cabellos rubios habló.

—Inspector Winter Einer, usted soltó a su ghoul y por su culpa dimos por perdidos a dos ghouls que eran los mas buscados…—

—Lo lamentó... su nombre investigadora?—

—Mado Akira—

—Investigadora Mado, le pido una disculpa, ahora mismo le daré un castigo por salir sin mi permiso—

Alto...que? Sin su permiso? Pero el me dio permiso que... que... aaaaah no alto...

 **NARRADOR—**

(T/N) abrió mas los ojos, su jefe Einer Winter, se levantó de su lugar y musitó unas palabras.

—Bedeutet Strafe—

Todos observaban con horror lo que pasaba ante ellos, (T/N) estaba recibido cargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y se podía saber que eran de alta descarga pues el olor a carne quemada comenzó a oler por todo el lugar, la pobre Ghoul, estaba en el pisó retorciéndose por tal acto, incluso la investigadora Mado comenzo a sentirse culpable por haber dicho tal cosa, el olor a carne quemada era insoportable, tu solo podías retorcerte por el dolor y la severidad del castigó, tus lagrimas solo eran evaporadas, hasta que se detuvo.

—Espero ese castigo haya bastado para pedir una disculpa investigadora Mado—

—Eh?... a... si... si es suficiente—

Einer Winter, ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba estoico, como si nada hubiera pasado, todos los demás estaban horrorizados, Sasaki se acercó a ti, pero le fue impedido el paso por el mismo Einer, Sasaki le miro con enojó.

—Como puede hacerle eso, no ve que sufre!—

—No te metas en mis asuntos mocoso, enfocate en tus cosas—

—PERO NO VE QUE SUFRE!—

—No me importa, ella solo es un arma... no, corrijo, ella es sólo una mascota a la cual debo enseñar modales—

—ES UN SER VIVO!—

—Es un monstruo al final—

Te levantaste con dificultad y pusiste una mano en el hombro de Sasaki.

—Solo soy un perro al que esta entrenando, Sasaki-kun, no te preocupes por mí—

Sasaki Haise se quedo atónito por tus palabras, porque te dejabas infligir ese dolor solo por que el cree que lo necesitas?...

—P…pero!—

—No te preocupes— sonreíste

—(T/N)-san…—

Miraste los ojos de Sasaki, estos se veían alterados y preocupados.

—Estoy bien, después de todo soy un Ghoul—

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Esos ojos, son tan idénticos a los que ponía Kelian cuando me lastimaba o ponía mi vida en riesgo, carajo, siento que Kelian me esta mirando justo en estos momentos...

—Espera fuera (T/N)—

—Si jefe—

Todos me miraron salir de la habitación, creo que sentían pena por mi o quizás algunos creían que lo merecía, me duele el cuerpo a pesar de todo, el castigo fue medio, pero parece como su fuera de alto rango, hahaha esto dejara marcas internas.

—Esto duele... Scheiße—

—(T/N)-san!—

—Eh?... ah Mutsuki! Que pasa?—

—Te duele aún?—

—Mentiría si digo que no, pero descuida, no pasa nada, después de todo mi jefe tenia razón, interferí en su misión—

—Pero nos salvaste y salvaste a nuestro jefe!—

—Pero desobedecí... así que lo merecía—

Me miro con preocupación, de mordio el labio y miro al pisó, al parecer el también podía sentir mi dolor. Le tome de la cara delicadamente y le obligue a mirarme.

—No debes preocuparte por mí, ya que después de que acabemos con Aogiri, no volverás a verme—

—Aun así... no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ti—

—Hahaha auch... eres tal lindo…—

Le abracé fuertemente, lo que decía era sincero, sentí unas lágrimas en mi pecho, el... el estaba llorando?

—Hey porque lloras Mutsuki?—

—Ya que tu no puedes hacerlo, lo haré por ti—

—Carajo…—

Lo lamentó, en verdad lo lamento Kelian... te prometí que no evitaría las lágrimas por más insignificante que fuera y ahora es lo que hago. Coloque mi frente en la de Mutsuki y seque sus lágrimas, le di un beso pequeño, lo cual le sorprendió, pero no rechazo mis labios, nos separamos y le volví a abrazar, éste se calmo y dejo el llanto.

—(T/N)-san—

—Que pasa Mutsuki?—

—Si necesitas a alguien o no ayuda, por favor acude a mi—

—Gracias y tomare tus palabras como una invitación—

—Lo es—

Se separó de mi y volvió dentro de la habitación, yo me quedé fuera esperando por la salida de mi jefe, el cual no demoró tanto y al salir no dijo palabra alguna pero me hizo la seña de que lo siguiera y así lo hice, salimos del edificio y fuimos al café de la última vez, tomamos asiento y otra vez esa chica de cabellos violetas me atendió.

—Que bueno es volver a verle, que ordenará?—

Iba a responder pero mi jefe me lo impidió así que el habló.

—Dos cafés italianos tostados, uno con leche de soya y dos de azúcar y el otro solo y sin azúcar—

—Ya mismo señor—

Estaba enojado al parecer, pues la que ordena siempre soy yo.

—Jefe, perdón—

—No importa—

Y no dijo más, esperamos a que llegarán los cafés, los tomamos y degustamos, sin duda decir algo más hubiera sido un error, algo había pasado ahí dentro que lo tenia de mal humor, sea lo que sea, ya me lo diría después… me sumergí en mis pensamientos, después de todo hoy tenia una "cita" con un albino de gafas, uf espero sea divertido. Terminamos los café y salimos del establecimiento, continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante típico japonés…

—Jefe?—

—Tengo hambre—

—Oh… am desea entrar solo entonces?—

—Si, te veo aquí en 2 horas—

—Si jefe—

—Bueno, nos vemos—

Y sin decir mas entro al restaurante, estaba sola nuevamente, bueno es un buen momento para ir a algún lugar donde vendan libros… pero, venderán libros en mi idioma? o al menos en ingles?…

 **NARRADOR—**

Seguiste caminando unas calles, sacaste un cigarrillo para calmar tus ansias, pues aun el pensar en como fuiste castigada de forma tan brutal en frente de tantas personas, sin duda era humillante, solo de recordarlo te avergonzabas nuevamente…

—Tsk… y justo en un país en el que no conozco a nadie tenia que pasarme esto…—

Ibas tan distraída que no notaste que alguien estaba enfrente tuyo y estaba sin moverse, el choque fue inevitable.

—Oh lo lamento, yo… no miraba por donde iba…—

—No importa…—

Miraste a su cara, era el albino con el que tenias una cita mas tarde, sonrojaste al verlo bien a la luz del sol, en verdad era guapo y esos ojos gris claro de luna y esa cara apática y sin emociones.

—H…hola…—

—No crei que te encontraria de dia—

—Para ser honesta… yo tampoco—

—Hmmm… y que haces aqui?—

—Estoy buscando una librería que venda o al menos tenga en su haber libros en alemán o ingles—

—Hmmm, no sabes leer japonés?—

—No, lo se hablar y lo entiendo, pero leerlo es diferente—

—Ya veo, entonces ven sígueme aquí no los encontraras—

El albino hizo una señal para que le siguieras y lo hiciste, te llevo a una pequeña librería, no era nueva y parecía muy vieja, un señor de los 60 años quizás les atendió en cuanto entraron.

—Buenas… tardes?—

—Ya son las 12 así que son buenas tardes—

—Hahaha lo sabia, no estoy tan perdido como creia y… que los trae aquí?—

—Tendrá libros en alemán o ingles?—

—De alguna tema en especifico?—

El albino te miro para que le dijeras que era lo que buscabas, sonreíste al hombre y le dijiste muy amablemente, que querías libros de cualquier tema, incluso física cuántica o química industrial, incluso anatomía de los humanos, el hombre se sorprendió un poco pero asintió feliz.

—Porque ese tipo de libros?—

—Porque me gusta aprender—

—Entonces estarías bien con un libro de biología?—

—Si, me gusta nutrir a mi cerebro con libros de cualquier índole, hace poco cuando estaba en Noruega me leí todos los libros de Freud, muy buenos y su forma de ver la vida era curiosa, hahaha aunque bueno el cerebro es un misterio al final…—

No pudiste darte de cuenta de la forma en la que el albino te miraba, habías estado en Noruega? y habías leído todos los libros de Freud?… eras un completo misterio.

—Y a donde mas has ido?—

—Te refieres a donde eh viajado?… bueno básicamente por todos los países nórdicos, aunque yo soy alemana, lo cual es gracioso por que mi apellido es de Holandés—

—Ya veo y que haces en Japón?—

—Ya te lo había dicho, tengo trabajo aquí—

—Cuanto tiempo?—

—Ni idea—

Entonces entro el hombre y traía muchos libros, todos cubiertos de polvo y algunos con paginas amarillentas a causa de la humedad.

—Mire señorita, eh encontrado muchos libros en alemán, uno de diseño gráfico, también de uno de mis autores favoritos Nietzsche, y una disculpa si no se pronunciarlo— rasco su nuca

—No se preocupe y Nietzsche también es mi autor favorito, esos son todos los libros en alemán que tiene?—

—Si, por desgracia—

—Y cuanto me cobra por los… 10?—

—LOS 10 LIBROS?—

—Ja—

—13, 420 yenes—

—Genial… este… acepta euros?—

—Jovencita de donde es usted?—

—Alemana, pero por ahora vivo en donde el trabajo me manda—

—Ya veo y vale acepto los euros—

Pagaste la cantidad exacta 100 euros, cosa que sin duda para ti era una ganga, tenias 10 libros nuevos y todos se veían sumamente interesantes, sin duda querías empezar ya con ellos.

—Muchas gracias… por cierto… cual es tu nombre?—

—Arima Kishou y tu nombre?—

—Van Zielf (T/N)—

—Tienes un nombre fuerte—

—Hahaha si todos me lo dicen, así que para matarme primero tendrán que matar mi nombre, no?— sonreíste

—Justamente—

—Por cierto Arima, nos veremos hoy en la noche de nuevo?—

—Pense que era un hecho—

—Ah si si, pero es que bueno nada, me tengo que ir, nos vemos a las 11:30 en donde la primera vez—

—Bien—

Y sin mas saliste corriendo, al restaurante al que había entrado tu jefe, faltaban 20 minutos para que dieran las dos horas, así que corriste con desesperación, pero en tu carrera no te diste cuenta que habías tirando un libro a los pies de Arima, el cual recogió y sonrío un poco por esa torpeza tuya.

—Que mas me ocultas Van Zielf— dijo, para después regresar a su trabajo.

Corriste lo mas que pudiste, sentías tu corazón y pulmones ceder al cansancio, pero ni hablar no serias castigada por algo tan patético como llegar tarde, llegaste un minuto antes de que tu jefe saliera, agitada a mas no poder, pero sin embargo estabas puntual.

—Ah donde haz ido?—

—A comprar libros—

—Pero no sabes japonés—

—Eh dado con una librería que vende libros en muchos idiomas—

—Hmmm… bueno regresemos al penthouse, tengo que seguir leyendo mas información con respecto al árbol de Aogiri—

—Si jefe—

Esta vez esperaron a un coche y subieron, este los llevaría a donde vivían por el momento, una vez mas en silencio, pero esta vez querías pedir permiso para algo…

—Jefe—

—Que?—

—Podría dejarme salir esta noche—

—Si claro, haz lo que quieras, pero no te metas en las misiones del CCG, de lo contrario el castigo será peor—

—Descuide, no volvera a pasar—

—Bien—

Estabas ilusiona, podrías verlo después de todo, así que nada podía ser mejor, ni siquiera otro castigo podría arruinarlo, no podría… o si?.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

 **Und ich bin zu hause: "Ya estoy en casa"**

 **Willkommen: "Bienvenida"**

 **Bedeutet Strafe: "Castigo medio"**

 **Scheiße: "Mierda"**

Este capitulo me llevo 2 días en completarlo, jamas crei que escribir un FF de Tokyo Ghoul me llevara tanto trabajo, en fin, espero les gustara el capitulo.

 ***Dejen sus comentarios y criticas me gustaría saber su opinión***

GRACIAS POR LEER.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
